


They Lived the Star Wars

by d0t



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0t/pseuds/d0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/136663422150/shankjpg-imagine-your-ot3-who-eats-the-popcorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Lived the Star Wars

There are days Lydia is reminded that she has managed to find herself in an incredible, loving, fulfilling relationship with two giant man-babies. It's her own fault; she really should have known. You can't move in with two people -- one of whom has a collection of action figures she is fairly certain can be used to accurately depict the Battle of Hamburg using real numbers -- and the other of whom has gone to the opposite extreme by eschewing any possible physical memento to the point where his personal space makes a Mangold look _busy_.

So movie nights are usually conducted with their other friends: Stiles sees his buddy comedies and action flicks with Scott; Derek his classic black and whites with some strange little film group he seems to have joined and Lydia sees her arthouse movies on her own when Stiles and Derek have "boy time."

But after another epic Stiles/Scott meltdown that ended with Stiles quoting How I Met Your Mother to Scott word for word (honestly, at this point, Scott's cultural ignorance of all things Lucas is nothing more than pure stubborn Scott and a categorical need to see Stiles as riled as he can get), he begged Lydia and Derek to come with him for the midnight show with eyes bordering on anime parody, and both Lydia and Derek were powerless to resist.

Stiles has prepared for this for weeks. He's watched all six movies (Yes, Derek, even the bad ones because we need to see how JJ deals with that mess as your canon!) in sequence (4, 5, 6, 1, 2, 3, Lydia. God, what's wrong with you? Of course the numbers don't actually matter here!) on repeat. (Lydia can recite Leia's entire speech to the Rebel Alliance from memory now.) He's even had them suffer through the Ewok movie and Christmas special. He's spent hours on his costume. He's sewn pockets inside his costume so his dad's original Kenner action figures can accompany them all to the showing. He's spent hours on fan forums analyzing the trailers and discussing fan theory. He's chewed off his last nail (right ring finger, she notes) sitting through the previews, which take longer than Lydia thought should be legal.

Derek got caught up in a bit, able to push aside the melancholy remembering his childhood with his family always brought to at least sit through the trailers endlessly with Stiles and discuss what they hoped Abrams would bring to the franchise. He may not have dressed up for the show, but he did help Stiles iron his costume, and also found Leia's tiny plastic cloak thing before she could be put in her assigned pocket.

It's Lydia who feels like she's the one who belongs here the least, as Stiles excitedly bounces in his seat, repeatedly reclining the chair and pulling it back to an upright position, and Derek shovels handfuls of popcorn into his mouth like they hadn't eaten a late dinner a mere two hours ago. She settles back into her seat as the iconic opening crawl begins, and manages to lose herself in the story, so much so that it isn't until the credits are over and the lights come back up and she's back in the theater lobby that she shakes her head in an attempt to reconnect with reality and realize neither Stiles nor Derek is with her.

She's about to approach one of the employees to let her back into the theater when she spots Derek sitting on a bench.

"I went for a refill and forgot my stub, and they refused to let me back in." He's rueful, and she wants to scold him, but rolls her eyes instead.

Just as she's about to ask about Stiles, he appears next to her looking rumpled, rubbing his eyes.

"I must have dozed off during all those previews," he whines. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Lydia laughs at them both. Stiles, too exhausted from all his preparation to enjoy the thing he prepared for, Derek, too ridiculous about the taste of movie theater popcorn he can't ever recreate at home.

"How about we see it again this weekend?" Lydia asks them. "I have a host of theories about feminism in science fiction and JJ Abrams' knowledge of fandom manipulation to discuss with you both."

They both groan as she pulls up the app on her phone to reserve their seats.

"No popcorn next time. And an afternoon show time."

They follow along behind her, and she allows herself a small, fond smile. Really, she should have known.


End file.
